


I Remember My Mistakes

by TaliaAlianova



Series: Your Ladyship (of Death) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dumbledore Bashing, Female Harry Potter, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Ron Weasley Bashing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaAlianova/pseuds/TaliaAlianova
Summary: The End.Many are dead.The traitors stand.The Girl-Who-Lived survived.Not For Long.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cayleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cayleigh).



She Remembered. 

How they fell.

Luna, her sister, had survived to the last. But still. She fell. Fred had taken a curse from Rudolfus. George had screamed, s c r e a m e d and screamed. He left her in a blaze of glory... died.  Nev had killed Nagini, not before being bitten himself. He took Greyback with him.  Lavender and Pavarti were missing their hearts. Padma had a slit throat. Cho was dead from a strange purple curse, almost unidentifiable. And...

Colin, little sweet Colin Creevy, was staring unseeingly. His eyes covered in a film, red from the wide open wound on his head. An unknown 7th year girl was draped over him.

Tonks was frozen, hair a stunning teal, Lupin was gone. He might have fallen. He could have ran. He did die.

But she and Luna had survived.

Two sisters by bond and not blood had lived (and died) in a never-ending war.

Voldemort had killed her. She greeted death, listened to his offer, and turned him down. She could live through unimaginable pain because he had told her one thing. Luna was alive. If she went back, the war would end. And, Luna had lived. So she went.

She came back. Luna was waiting. 

Clever girl.

She died from a curse to her back.

She died because of the great lier himself. The great fake.

Dumbledore. The once proud man himself was flanked by the traitors. They had hidden, safe from danger, until Ol' Voldie was dead. They had come for her.

Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Ginny, Bill.... And Fleur.   _Fleur._

Perhaps Fleur had hurt the worst. Sure, she had _loved_  Ron. That pain was unbearable. And, she felt a bit of kinship to Hermione. (Not nearly as much as she did for Luna.) But those could be pushed on or faked. A quick love potion here, a dangerous situation ar two there. Instant Bonding.

But... Fleur's betrayal was neigh Indescribable __. They had lived together, fought together, survived together! Had the borderline murder games meant nothing? Apparently not.

And so Fleur, her honorary sister, had run off to the great liar himself.

 

Suddenly, She was **furious!**  

She screamed, howled to the sky. She mourned the loss of her everything. Her sisters, her brothers. Sirius, Tonks, _L U N A._ She was gratified by their flinches. They circled her, and tried to disarm her. She screamed. She laughed. Bill crept up behind her and knocked her out. She slumped over, mouth still open, shrieking silently at Death.

 

\----------:::-----------

 

By morning, newspapers flew. _BATTLE OF HOGWARTS, THE DARK WAR ENDS,_  and perhaps most pompously _THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED; A MURDERER._ By mid-afternoon, the people were in shock. They were all convinced that their savior was a cold-blooded killer. All the British Wizarding (And Witching) community believed in the guilt of the Chosen One, The Girl-Who-Lived... The Saviour. And so she was sentenced.

 

 

 

She, like Sirius, had no trial. Simply, 20 old men (Dumbledore fanatics) and 15 younger ones (in fear for their families) came to the minsitry, and took her. Her 'formal' sentence, (held after her death, coincidently _to sentence_  her to death) was the Veil.

And into the Veil she did go. 

 

Laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Screaming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Remembering.


End file.
